tyrannosaurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is a genus of theropod dinosaur. The type name - Tyrannosaurus Rex - means "tyrant lizard king". It lived in the Late Cretaceous Period, about 68-66 million years ago. It reached about 35-42 feet in length, 15-20 feet in height and weighed up to 4-8 tons. For 100 years it was believed to be the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever to walk the earth. But then, even bigger predators and piscivores, Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Tyrannotitan, Mapusaurus, Oxalaia and Spinosaurus were discovered, knocking T-Rex off its perch. However, T-Rex is still the most powerful theropod dinosaur of all time. The teeth of Tyrannosaurus Rex are up to 30cm long. They aren't as sharp or thin as most other predators, because they weren't designed for slicing through meat - they were designed for crushing bone. It had sixty teeth in its mouth, which was 1.5 metres long, large enough to swallow a child. It had a bite force of three tonnes - twice as much as a Great White Shark. Its sense of smell was extraordinarily good, and it could smell prey from miles away. It had equally good eyesight and hearing, allowing it to detect prey from several miles away. These keen senses, bone crushing teeth and powerful jaws made it the greatest land predator ever. T-Rex lived in North America with plant-eaters such as Triceratops, Ankylosaurus and Parasaurolophus. They all had excellent ways of defending themselves, which was why T-Rex had to be so advanced. T-Rex bite marks have been found on the bones of Triceratops, showing that they did indeed fight each other. T-Rex had only one drawback - its puny arms. They were barely longer than a man's, and looked tiny against such a massive beast. Two families of carnivorous dinosaurs had particularly short arms - they were the tyrannosaurs and the abelisaurs. T-Rex's arms were actually still well-muscled, and may have been used for holding down prey. Each hand had two fingers - a trademark of the tyrannosaur group. Recent evidence has also suggested T-Rex lived and hunted as a family group. This would increase the chances of survival for the newborns and the young, and would also increase the chance of a successful hunt. For example, if one T-Rex confronts a Triceratops, and the other goes in from the side, it is a lot easier to kill. Popular Culture ew what is ude that is disgon no stomach returns food an engry Jurassic Park creature V-Rex in King Kong, and Chomper from the Land Before Time is also a T-Rex. 'Tiny' is a T-Rex in Meet the Robinsons. A T-Rex nicknamed 'Grumpy' is featured the food brakes the prices teeth or tongue down the esopgus the liver grows mouth into stomach Jurassic Fight Club - 'T-Rex Hunter', in which it fought a Nanotyrannus, 'Biggest Killers', which was examining the largest predators, and 'Raptor vs T-Rex', where it stole an Edmontosaurus off the raptors that killed it. In the Toy Story Series, Rex is a toy T-Rex. T-Rex]] some this types on esopgus liver trissic or stomach New Feathers Idea Recent ideas and studies on T-Rex suggest it may have had feathers, though not many; maybe just a ring around the back of the skull. This theory, and a picture of it like this, was shown in 'Dinosaurs' by Steve Brusatte, a book published in 2010. Saurian-Tee-Rex-Walk.gif|Tyrannosaurus rex as it appears in the video game Saurian New tyrannosaurus test render project mesozoica by sketchy raptor-d6wv444.png V.jpg 640px-Tyr.png T.png Tyrann.png T-rex wiki logo.png Wiki.png Nanot vs rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex and Nanotyrannus as they appear in Jurassic Fight Club Red claw.jpg|Red Claw Rexposta1f.gif|Rex from the Toy Story franchise Mr Dinosaur- 01.png Dinosaur-party-ideas.gif Mr Dinosaur- 03.png Mr Dinosaur- 02.png 640px-Rexy-Trex.jpg JP3 Sub ADULT Tyrannosaurus.jpg One Eye as seen in the film.jpg Terrence and Matilda.jpg Tumblr lu5iqumwKR1r5gpzmo1 r2 500.gif Series5T-Rex.jpg Grey Tyrannosaurus.jpg Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:North American Tyrannosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Tyrannosaurus Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Revoloution Category:Primeval